The Blower's Daughter
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Ambos se apaixonaram. Ambos se acovardaram. Ambos caíram e levantaram, mas... o mais importante é que fizeram tudo sem nem ao menos se conhecerem. Especial Dia dos Namorados


_The Blower's Daughter_

E assim é... Exatamente como ontem, como hoje e como sempre será.

Prostrado em frente ao prédio encenado, meu corpo prodígio esperava pelo alcançar de suas notas mais altas. Eu escreveria um poema, se tivesse o dom da palavra, ou até uma música, se soubesse cantar. Mas não tenho talentos, todos foram dados a ela por Kami-sama. E se inveja fosse um sentimento bom, o sentiria, mas tudo o que consigo fazer é admirá-la. E idealizá-la, pois entre anjos, eu jamais pude viver.

A vida para mim é fácil. Um colegial abastado, perambulando entre a escola e sua casa, resumindo seu dia ao computador e aos deveres. Ao som dos outros ouvidos monótono, aos meus, normal. O queesperar de um garoto de 15 anos sem talento? Sem a menor aptidão para o nada além de observar?

Começou como uma curta história, mas o tempo obrigou-me a estendê-la. Eu sempre passei por um prédio de aspecto envelhecido, no meu caminho de ida para a escola. Não sou atraído por construções, mas houve um dia, um dia comum para ela, incomum para mim, em que parei pois o som me fez abraçar os reflexos de luzes que batiam naquela janela.

Não havia glória. Muito menos um herói em que ela se espelhasse. Ela só mantinha sua concentração no instrumento que tocava. Não havia amor em seus lábios, quando a voz dela tocou o meu coração. E sim perfeição, rigidez, encantamento. E olhos... Olhos tão verdes que se eu os tentasse desenhar, levaria anos, talvez até uma vida. Como se tempo eu não tivesse...

Mas eu só sabia disso. Só sabia que ela era talentosa. Só sabia que ela era bonita. Bastou, porque eu me apaixonei.

/-/-/-/-/-

E lá estava eu, novamente. Dessa vez, ela não imergiu em meus olhos, eu emergi nos dela. Ambos nos fitamos como se fossemos os únicos ser humanos da terra. E se fossemos, possivelmente não nos importaríamos.

Eu não poderia tirar meus olhos dela.

Nem depois que ela entrou em seu apartamento escuro, ignorando o pedido ignoto em meus lábios de saber seu nome.

/-/-/-/-/-

Véspera do Dia dos Namorados. Meus amigos não esperaram muito para ir as ruas comprar seus presentes. Corroeu-me o sentimento de não ter para onde ir, nem namorada a quem entregar uma lembrancinha. Então, o refúgio de meu coração chamou-me à rua amarelada, cheia de pétalas mortas no chão.

Lá estava ela. Encostada nos tijolos secos de uma mureta próxima a sua fortaleza. Os lábios igualmente sem cor. Mas as íris lívidas da profundidade do céu púrpura sobre nós. Um romancista saberia expressar melhor do que. Ou talvez não. Afinal... só porque era romancista, não significava queestivesse apaixonado.

Nós dois nos olhamos. Esquecemos a brisa, deixamos que ela brincasse com nossos cabelos. Os dela, indomáveis, emolduraram uma breve pintura íntima. Queria guardá-la em um papel, saber desenhá-la. Eu queria tantas coisas. E não corria atrás delas. Eu não sabia lutar por elas. Um garoto covarde, franzino, triste e fraco demais para saber o que era amar com intensidade.

Nas mãos, jazia o instrumento petrificado. Clarinete era o seu nome. Eu me lembro da melodia como se ela estivesse tocando-a agora. Entretanto, ela não o fazia, e sim esperava algo. Ou talvez alguém. Seria quem o ser afortunado a trazer ansiedade ao peito dela?

Como em uma miragem, como se o meu mundo virasse ao contrário, os lábios foram sorrindo para mim. Foram revelando-me um sorriso sem nenhuma malícia, apenas repleto de esperança inocente. Eu também havia de sorrir?

Eu não sei. Só sei que com o coração galopando, fui embora, praticamente corri. O som sumiu da minha mente. Eu sabia que isso era o sinal mais claro do arrependimento.

/-/-/-/-/-

Dia dos namorados. Eu fui lá, ansiando vê-la. Mas fui recebido pelo cruel silêncio que sua imagem não mais projetava. O lugar estava vazio. Assim o vendo, resolvi entrar.

Era uma natureza morta, aquela sala. Seus vasos cheios de plantas sem vida, suas cartas enegrecidas pelo tempo, abertas como um convite. O silêncio começou a me tentar e eu, pela primeira vez durante toda a minha vida, corajoso, me aproximei desta. Parecia uma página de diário, estava inacabada. A grafia perfeita era tão parecida com a dona, que eu sabia ser ela.

_Um dia, comum para ele, incomum para mim, avistei-o observando-me por debaixo das sobrancelhas acastanhadas. Nesse dia, descobri-me apaixonada. É injusto pensar que o dono do meu coração seja um colegial, tão jovem quanto eu. E igualmente inexperiente. _

_Nos dias seguintes, ele tornava a visitar-me. Cheguei a olhá-lo profundamente, uma vez. Foi um momento lindo. Quisera poder o repetir, mas eu sei que não posso. _

_Os ventos o trouxeram novamente. E assim como tempo se esgotava para mim, esgotava-se para todo o resto, arrastando-nos na melódica marcha fúnebre que eram nossos encontros. Aguardei-o na entrada de meu apartamento, lhe dirigi um sorriso. Mas ele partiu. Partiu e partiu também meu coração em pedaços que não caberiam em meu clarinete. _

_Por que não disse nada, querido? Se assim o queria, deveria ter feito. Será que as correntes do temor também o aprisionam? Será que o fim é esse, o fugir de teus pés para tão longe dos meus?_

_Eu gostaria de dizer, ao meu amado estranho, que eu o esperava ver no Dia dos Namorados. Que esperava sua silenciosa vinda, sua ainda mais quieta estada, sua dolorosa partida. Só que contra a morta não há luta, apenas teimosia. Gostaria de dizer também, que mesmo nunca tendo ouvido sua voz, eu sei que ela faria meu coração tremer, minha pele suar. De dizer que pensei em odiá-lo, em deixar o sentimento para trás, mas não pude. Sua boca calada mantinha a minha viva. Seus olhos soturnos eram o brilho dos meus, consideravelmente mais mortos. _

_Ele o jamais saberá, mas queria dizer-lhe meu nome, antes de ir. **Sakura. **_

_Minha última pergunta, se ainda me restasse vida e coragem para vê-lo, seria: Qual é o seu nome?_

As lágrimas tão rubras quanto sangue foram caindo sobre o papel e eu o larguei no chão, vendo nas paredes a única coisa que eu sabia da jovem que eu amava. Seu _nome_. Eu desconhecia os motivos de sua morte, talvez se soubesse, sofreria ainda mais, mas imaginei que, se antes de ela ir, eu houvesse falado com ela, poderia prolongar um pouco sua existência solitária. Poderia ser tudo tão diferente.

O dia dos namorados, para mim, jamais fora especial. Eu não esperei um presente. Nem nunca quis dar. No entanto, naquele _dia, _onde eu descobri o amor e a morte, caminhando de mãos dadas em minha direção, soube que amar é muito mais do que saber o passado. Ou até mesmo o presente. É esperar apenas o futuro, mesmo que na realidade, ele não venha. Mesmo que só em sonhos.

Eu não posso deixar de pensar nela.

E se eu... Bem, devo parar de pensar o que teria acontecidose eu tivesse tomado alguma atitude. Não há como saber o que seria.

"Você perguntou meu nome... é Syaoran Li".

Quisera eu escrever meu nome em sua mente, como ela fez em mim.

_Sakura... a filha do professor de clarinete. _

_**FIM**_

* * *

****

**Hei, minna! **

**Provavelmente estão todos querendo me matar pelo atraso de CP, mas para compensar, fiz esse angst do Dia dos Namorados. **

**Se você vai comemorar com alguém que ama, meus parabéns! É ótimo ter alguém com quem partilhar essa data especial!**

**Se não o seu caso... Não desanime. O Dia dos Namorados não é somente dos 'namorados', é de todos nós! Por isso, abrace aqueles que você ama, pois em algum lugar do mundo, alguém está pensando em você! **

**Aconselho a lerem o one-shot com a música pela qual ele foi inspirado. "The Blower's Daughter", de Damian Rice... é maravilhosa, além de ser tema do filme "Closer". **

**Feliz Dia dos Namorados, minna! **


End file.
